


18

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	18

“珠珠，我回来了。”男人推开门才发现她已经睡着了，整个人趴在床上，抱着枕头睡得很香甜，男人看到这一幕，只觉一身疲惫不在，下身起了反应，男人没有叫醒她，匆匆地洗了个澡就爬上了床，男人轻轻脱下她的裤子，发现她竟然没穿内裤，男人的肉棒更硬了，将她的双腿分开，露出粉嫩的小穴，伸出舌头舔弄，她的身体颤了颤，男人用手揉捏着她的屁股，舌头模仿性器在穴口抽插，不一会儿，她的小穴被弄得流出淫水，手紧紧抓住床单，睫毛微微颤动:“唔……嗯……你好坏，都不叫醒我……”男人揽住她的腰把她抱起来亲吻:“傻珠珠。”男人的肉棒摩擦着她的穴口，穴口已经变得湿漉漉的，男人从后面抱起她，让肉棒一点点插入小穴，肉棒又粗又长插得很深，男人一边顶弄一边按压她的小腹，小腹微微鼓起，肉棒的形状若隐若现，男人狠狠向上顶弄着，“啊～……不要……太快了……”男人拉住她的双手，她的头微微扬起，被顶弄得失了神，口中发出细碎的呻吟:“嗯～好深……唔……”男人抽插着在她的宫口搅弄，里面又湿又热吸吮着男人的肉棒，男人扶着她的腰让她跪趴在床上，疯狂向前顶弄，她紧紧抱着枕头承受着身后的撞击，脚趾蜷缩起来，最后，男人将肉棒抵在宫口，射在她子宫里。


End file.
